bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me. I will reply on your talk page, and don't forget to sign your comments, using four tidles ~~~~ Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Archive 7 HI DTM!! I noticed today in Bully Wade and Christy kissing in the boys cubicle. They can't be related then, can they?? x 14:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :That's programming limitations. Mc (talk) 16:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I need some advice, I've discovered this wiki about The Warriors, video game and movie, it hade maybe five articles when I found it, and I'm wanting to see it become atleast mediocre, any adive on what I should do? I'm wondering if it'd be easier to edit it being an admin, if so, how would I become one? the origional admin doesn't even have an account anymore, so what do you think I should do? here's a link 1 Scrufey 02:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Scrufey Hi dan HI DAN it's good to meet you im tom,I just got bully on saturday so im really into the game :) I had it on ps2 but i only had it for 2 days,,I really like the wiki youv'e done a really good job and ill (Try) to contribute :) Please can i ask you about the known xbox360 crashes,,,,Do you think they are serious because im worried about it !!! Thanks for the welcome Tommygunner32 20:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Depends on what you mean by crashes? If you mean the Bully game crashes a lot on the 360, that is normal, and there is a patch you can download to fix it on 360 LIVE. Dan the Man 1983 20:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) i heard the patch doesn't work for most?? But Ok thanks for the info dan :) can i ask you what your faviroute thing about bully (Canis canem edit) is,I just like to know :) ??? Tommygunner32 22:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Favourite thing about the game? It is like being back at school again. Dan the Man 1983 22:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Create an article Hi dan,,,I was wondering,,,How do i create an article on this wiki ??? I want to create a GREEN NINJA OUTFIT article,,,I can't believe it's missing,,,Please tell me how to create one Cheers Tommygunner32 17:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Create an article Hi dan,,,I was wondering,,,How do i create an article on this wiki ??? I want to create a GREEN NINJA OUTFIT article,,,I can't believe it's missing,,,Please tell me how to create one Cheers Tommygunner32 17:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Create an article Hi dan,,,I was wondering,,,How do i create an article on this wiki ??? I want to create a GREEN NINJA OUTFIT article,,,I can't believe it's missing,,,Please tell me how to create one Cheers Tommygunner32 17:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Create an article Hi dan,,,I was wondering,,,How do i create an article on this wiki ??? I want to create a GREEN NINJA OUTFIT article,,,I can't believe it's missing,,,Please tell me how to create one Cheers Tommygunner32 17:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Create an article Hi dan,,,I was wondering,,,How do i create an article on this wiki ??? I want to create a GREEN NINJA OUTFIT article,,,I can't believe it's missing,,,Please tell me how to create one Cheers Tommygunner32 17:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Create an article Hi dan,,,I was wondering,,,How do i create an article on this wiki ??? I want to create a GREEN NINJA OUTFIT article,,,I can't believe it's missing,,,Please tell me how to create one Cheers Tommygunner32 17:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC)